


Reformed outcasts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver and Lena go out as they help Lena to persuade some people that she can be trusted.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 15





	Reformed outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> Again, in a mood to try Oliver/Lena and not really planning on making it long. Under the right circumstances, I can see Oliver/Lena work. Let's just say that Earth-1 and Earth-38 are merged here, OK? Plus, in this, Lena has learned Kara's secret in 5x01 but don't get me started on how she plotted secretly against Kara, since that was just character assassination for her until the second half of Season 5 redeemed Lena. Granted, Lena had right to be angry at Kara, considering Kara's self-righteousness and ego and attitude to kryptonite or any machines that could hurt her in general, but considering how many secrets had Lena kept that hurt Kara one way or the other and Lena basically becoming Lex, it just makes her look like a hypocrite but at least, unlike Lex, she still had some of her morals and limits she would never cross, which helped her reconcile with Kara later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Sunset was coming as the last lights shined into the penthouse in the downtown of Star City and Susan William was on TV with the latest news.

" _With Queen Consolidated and L-Corp being merged, the public is skeptical considering Lena Luthor's family reputation, but if a former playboy like Oliver Queen could be reformed, perhaps we are coming to a new era. In other news…_ "

Oliver was looking at himself in the mirror and preparing the tie and wrapping it around his neck as he finished readjusting his suit, when he heard the water stop running and turned around to see Lena come out with one long thick towel around her breasts and she was drying her hair off with another before she approached a hanger and picked a long red dress.

"Do you think they will even keep an open mind with me?" Lena wondered as she dropped the towel on the floor, revealing her body in its naked beauty as Oliver smiled, admiring her features before placing the dress on her to see how she might appear.

"You need to show them that you're not your brother or your parents. You can be better than that." Oliver noted. "Redemption isn't an easy road, it's a destination… and I think you can work through it."

Lena smiled, more assured as she kissed him. "You always know what to say." She raised her arms as Oliver helped her put on her dress and they kissed briefly.

* * *

"Oliver, are you sure about her? I mean, she's associated with a mass murderer, who can say if—" Diggle started.

"My mother and I were associated with a mass murderer too but not too many people looked down upon us or shunned us, did they? Things aren't as black and white as you want them to be and you of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover and this isn't the first time you were wrong, was it?" Oliver reminded and Diggle was silent before Oliver picked his coat and left.

* * *

"It is an intriguing idea, I will admit." Bruce said before clearing his throat. "Lena, I'm not saying that your ideas are genuine but are you certain you want to go with something this… risky? All I'm saying is that dwarf star and N-metal alloy are uncharted waters. Modernizing the manufacturing process could put many people out of work and we can't afford to lay off our employees. Your brother did the same thing five years ago, when he laid off Peter Lockwood and his son turned into a xenophobic racist bigoted terrorist after his father's death, who had little regards to collateral damage."

"Then maybe we should come up with an insurance plan for them." Oliver said, remembering what his own father had done to Derek Reston and his family.

"That is a reasonable idea, but do you think we can afford—" Stagg started.

"My father and Lena's brother and many elitists in my city thought that their money was worth more than the people who were beneath their level and it always just made things worse, since the people became desperate and just poured gasoline into the fire that our families started. I am not my father and Lena is not her brother. Sometimes you need to give up the most precious thing to you to do the right thing. Better to risk everything, than have nothing." Oliver said.

Bruce and Ted seemed to have contemplative looks on their faces.

"Oliver raises some interesting points there." Bruce noted.

"But you do realize that what you are suggesting is easier said than done, do you? Just because we agree to it, it doesn't mean that the investors or other board members will, at least not overnight. What you are trying, is nothing but childish dreams." Stagg said, skeptical.

"The world needs dreamers to give it a soul." Lena said.

"And it needs realists to keep it alive." Stagg countered as he got up. "I will put your idea into consideration but I doubt it's going to work."

Oliver, Lena and Bruce looked at Stagg, disappointed before Bruce turned to them.

"I think it's a good idea but you'll have to convince more people than me and cover more angles. The world keeps progressing further and changing but people rarely change." Bruce said.

"I'm aware." Oliver said.

"I'm not my brother. I don't see myself superior than most people and I am not coldhearted. I care about them and I learn from my family's mistakes." Lena said.

* * *

Stagg was in his office, dialing a number.

"I need you to take care of Luthor and Queen, I don't care whether choke on their breakfast or slip on a banana peel and break their necks, make it done by tomorr—"

Stagg suddenly heard gunshots and screamed as he felt an arrow pierce his wrist and he dropped his phone. He turned around and raised his hands in surrender as he saw the archer in green hood notch another arrow.

"Simon Stagg, you have failed this city!" The Green Arrow snarled.

* * *

Oliver entered the penthouse and put his weapons on the stand and took off his hood and pants as he then entered the bedroom, where Lena was sleeping peacefully on bed, with the sheet barely covering her naked form.

Oliver lifted the sheet and laid down next to Lena, gently brushing Lena's hair with his fingers before running them down her bare back. Lena stirred and moaned softly as she turned her head, smiling at Oliver, while weakly opening her eyes.

"Long night again?" Lena asked.

"Not really." Oliver admitted as they kissed.

"I barely noticed you were even gone." Lena said. "Love you, Oliver."

"Love you, Lena." Oliver said as Lena turned and both of them quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hope you liked it.
> 
> Plus, given that Lena could sometimes be shady and her actions go to rather morally grey area sometimes, I can see Diggle be judgmental towards her.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
